Gym Leader Burgh/BW
Overview Burgh is the Castelia City Gym leader. His chosen type is that of the Bug-Type. In Pokémon Black and White, he uses a Level 21 Whirlipede '''which knows the moves '''Screech, Pursuit, Poison Tail and Struggle Bug. Also at his command is a Level 21 Dwebble which has Sand Attack, Faint Attack, Rock Throw and Struggle Bug in its moveset. Burgh's third and final Pokémon is his ace, a Level 23 Leavanny. This has the moves Protect, String Shot, Razor Leaf and Struggle Bug. Upon defeat, Burgh will give the player 2760 Poké dollars, the Insect Badge and TM76 Struggle Bug. Tips for beating Burgh * In a region where the list of Pokémon that are good against Bug-Types is about the size of a Wailord, the odds of you not having something that can hit his entire team for at least neutral damage are low. Those who chose Oshawott or Tepig at the start of their adventures are certain to have a Fire-Type Pokémon (in the form of Simisear and Pignite respectively) unless it has fallen. Even then, Unova's early routes are home to a plethora of options that can batter his team, as a Tranquill, Roggenrola, Blitzle or Swoobat will slaughter his Pokémon with the appropriate choice of moves. * While the threat of STAB Struggle Bug may discourage the use of Grass-Type Pokémon here, and it is still a terrible idea against Whirlipede as it has Poison Tail, Struggle Bug is a weak special attack when his Pokémon are physically focused. This allows you to bring Servine or Simisage in on Leavanny or Dwebble if you so desire. Additionally, while the threat of Razor Leaf from Leavanny is a threat to Water-Type Pokémon, they are some of the best options for Dwebble. * Within the deserts of route 4 there is a Pokémon spoken of in lore, one that's pure offensive presence is insane even when unevolved. Also it is a Fire-Type with a STAB move, Darumaka is really good here, so go and see what the desert has to offer. Even if you do not pick up the fiery death machine, the other options are still really good. Good Pokémon to Use *Fire-Types in general: Outside of Dwebble, which is neutral to Fire and can potentially threaten with STAB Super Effective Rock Throw, any Fire-Type, be it Simisear, Darumaka or Pignite will incinerate his team without much effort. Pignite gets bonus points for its Fighting sub-typing making it neutral to Rock, making Dwebble additional fuel to the fire. *Tranquill: If Leavanny's quad-weakness to Fire was not enough to make it an underwhelming boss, having an identically bad weakness to Flying-Types is the cherry on top of this Grass/Bug-Type cake. Of course this airborne ally will go to town on both Leavanny and Whirlipede through its STAB Air Cutter. Be cautious around Dwebble however, as Rock Throw will do a decent amount of damage, and it has the bulk to withstand two Air Cutters. *Swoobat: Basically the same as Tranquill but with a higher special attack stat and STAB Confusion to give you a choice in how to take out Whirlipede, instead of Roost and the Eviolite to be a better tank. *Servine: While this choice may seem weird, given that this a Bug-Type gym, the incredibly low power of Struggle Bug, which comes off his Pokémon's weaker special attack stat, allows for Servine to set up on Dwebble and Leavanny with Growth. Just avoid Whirlipede, that is actually threatening due to Poison Tail. *Dewott: STAB Water Gun is a solid way to get rid of Dwebble, and Razor Shell is enough to deal with Whirlipede if needed. Avoid Leavanny however, as STAB Super Effective Razor Leaf is not pleasant to have to endure. *Simipour: See Dewott but with more special attack and access to Scald instead of Water Gun/Razor Shell. *Roggenrola: The high defense that lets this Pokémon shine against Lenora is the main reason it works here. Access to super effective Rock STAB, through Rock Throw or Smack Down is also beneficial atop its resistance to everything except Whirlipede's Pursuit and Leavanny's Razor Leaf. Best avoiding the last one though, being at a disadvantage is not fun, even with the Eviolite. Category:Unova Category:Black/White Category:Boss Fights Category:Gym Leaders